The number of issues relating to diabetic control, growth in pregnancy, and malformations are currently being addressed. An analysis of glycose control in relation to macrosomia has been completed and tentatively accepted for publication at the American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology. An analysis of early growth in diabetic and normal pregnancy as measured by ultrasound has been completed and is submitted for publication. An analysis of cholesterol, triglyceride and blood pressure changes in early diabetic pregnancy has been completed and is being submitted for publication. Analyses are underway in the areas of patterns of minor malformations in the DIEP, HLA types as a factor in congenital malformations and ketone patterns in early diabetic pregnancy. Blood specimens have been shipped to Sansum Medical Research Foundation to be analyzed for glycosylated proteins.